The Princess
by Kaji Batou
Summary: Usagi is Vegeta's little sis by 16 yr's.Gohan/Usa fic.
1. The Begining

This is my first fic so please review. 

I am only going to do this once so listen up,

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoka Takeichi (:sp?).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There are many, many different species in the universe, and half of them don't even know that others exist. Among these races, 2 in particular, are the Saiyans and the Lunarians. The Saiyans are a race of high-class warriors who, if they looked at the moon would turn in to a giant ape unless if someone cut off their tail. The Saiyans had learned how to manipulate their ki, or inner energy in such a way that they could fly and shoot energy blasts.

The Lunarians however, lived on the moon of the 3rd planet from the sun in different galaxy and dimension then Vegeta-sei, earth. The Lunarians use their magic instead of their ki to get around. One day the queen of the Lunarians, Serenity, and the king of Saiyans, Vegeta, met each other on a mission after they became queen and king of their respective planets. So the decided to land on a deserted planet, and stay there for a while.

Before they left 3 things happened to them. One: King Vegeta got a call that said he was to come back to Vegeta-sei because he was needed there. Second was: Queen Serenity then got called back to her planet because she was also needed there. Third: Queen Serenity found out that she was pregnant.

So the two went to they're respective planets. Before Serenity got back she had the baby. She decided to name her Usagi. After bidding fair well to the small baby with the tail, she teleported the two to King Vegeta and gave her to him saying these words: " Take care of her well, I bid you good luck. Her name is Usagi." Queen Serenity then teleported herself to her home on the moon.

Once Serenity landed one the moon of Serenity's Advisors approached her with curiosity written in his eyes. " Where have you been?" He inquired. " My ship broke down for a while." Serenity answered. " Ah. I see." He said.

She led them into the palace and through several hallways until they came upon the throne room. " Now, what is it that is so important?" Serenity asked…. So one of her advisors began explaining the situation to her.

*~*~*~*~*

(Back with king Vegeta.)

'What am I going to do with this brat?' King Vegeta thought to himself, gazing down at the pink rapped bundle. ' As far as I can tell, she is useless. Hmm. Perhaps she can be trained to fight. Yes. She could be extremely powerful if trained right. After all, her hair has the coloring of a super saiyan, all we have to see is if she has the power to match it. Now what was it Serenity called her? Usagi? Hmph. I'll give it to the boy to take care of. After all, a 16 year old {Trust me on this one} should know how to take of a baby. But he won't be slacking off his training to take care of her, that's for sure.'

King Vegeta fell asleep on the couch, after locking Usagi in one the chairs. King Vegeta was woken up by the ship's main computer that was telling him that it was time to land, so he secured himself in the command chair after typing in the landing coordinates.

As soon as he landed he handed the Usagi to his son saying; " Here, you take care of it. The brats name is Usagi, and she is your half sister. So you take care of her, but if you let it get in the way of your training, I will destroy her!" King Vegeta stalked of to the throne room after yelling at his son, who was also named Vegeta, in his wake.

' What am I going to do with her? I don't have the time to take care of a baby! Much less a half Saiyan half Lunarian!' Prince Vegeta thought looking down at the bundle of blankets, which then promptly began crying right in his ear.

Of course Vegeta didn't overlook the light brown tail which was streaked with silver sticking out from under the blanket, and when he peeked under the blanket he was shocked to see that her eyes were just like a cat's, yellow with a long black pupil {I know what I am doing ^.^}, and he was even more shocked to see that she had blonde hair.

Vegeta then walked back to the palace, giving Usagi to one of the maids saying; " Do whatever it is you women do to take care of babies!"

He then went to train, after summoning his servant Nappa to train with him.

Hope you liked it, seeing as this is my first fic! Anyway, please review and tell me what could be better, k? All right, I am going to try and post every Friday except this one, okay?


	2. Part:2

Yip! Ouch! Maybe I should stop insulting the furniture. Cause' if I did I wouldn't get hurt so many times.  Anyway, just thought that I should tell u peeps that I am leaving for my flight to California today, so its going to be a short chapter, k? Okay! I would like to thank every one who reviewed: Prophetess of Heart, Elizabeth, Jewel Phillips, Vraja, LunarDream, DevilsDarling, Galexz, ken-chan, Anthony, whiteytightfan@I'm insane.port-a-potty (? name?), Vishnu, and urbabyanglxo. I wasn't expecting so many reviews! Thanx! Anyway, on with the fic!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BAM!! The entire training room shook with the impact from Nappa's body as he was slammed into the wall. But that did not stop Prince Vegeta from hitting his ' Prey' again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. ' What the hell am I going to do with that baby Usagi? Hmm. Father did leave me in charge of her. She will be trained no matter what I say against it, but she is kinda cute, WAIT A MINUTE?! What am I thinking? Am I going soft? No way! Once she turns 2 she will most likely be trained. But of course Usagi will grow up like a normal Saiyan princess. I will make sure of it. No one will hurt my baby sister! If they do they will die a most painful death. I can promise her that.' Vegeta thought to himself while pummeling the already unconscious Nappa around the room.

Finally Vegeta stopped hitting Nappa when he realized that he was unconscious. He then grudgingly called for someone to 'take care of Nappa', and began sparring with himself.

*~*~*~*~*

2 Years later

King Vegeta was sitting on his throne acting like he owned everything as usual when Prince Vegeta entered the throne room with a small little girl clinging to his legs wearing silver spandex with gold saiyan armor (The kind without the shoulder pads. The armor worn in the cell saga.) which had a silver crescent moon in the middle of it.

 " Father, Usagi is going to start her first training session. I will watch while Nappa trains her." Vegeta stated. " Fine. Now get out of my sight! And take that 'thing' with you!" King Vegeta Barked at them.

" Usagi is not a thing father!" Vegeta retorted as he picked up Usagi and went to the training room for her first lesson.

" Hello Prince Vegeta, Princess Usagi." Stated Nappa as he came into the room. " What took you so Nappa?" Vegeta demanded while he put Usagi down.

" I am sorry my prince" he bowed " But your father was giving me instructions on how to train princess Usagi." " Fine. But next time don't be late, or you will regret it!" Vegeta said. " Yes sir." Nappa said drearily. 

Sighing he went over to Usagi while Vegeta sat down Indian style in a corner. Nappa leads Usagi to the center of the room and showed her how to kick and punch and stuff. When he thought she had learned it right he told her to kick him. When she kicked him in the stomach and nothing happened she got really confused. So when he told her to punch him she put all of her strength into it.

BBOOOMM!!!!!! And so, that is how the saiyan proof training training room was destroyed. And that was also how Nappa got stuck in the hospital wing for a month.

Told u it would be short. Anyway, I won't be back until next Wednesday ok? Ok. Hope u liked it. And yes this is my first fan fic. Please review. Oh and by the way, my b-day was on the 17th. ^.^


	3. Part:3

Me again! Once again, thank u so much for your reviews. Have u heard that they might be shutting down Fox Kids? Sheesh! Any way, this chapter will defiantly be longer than the other two just 4 u guys. Enough blabbing! On with the fic!

One more thing, King Vegeta will be King Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta will be Vegeta. Okay?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the incident, much to Usagi's confusement, Nappa tried to avoid her whenever possible. Even though it had two years since the incident. Unfortunately for him he was assigned to watch Usagi while Vegeta trained. Usagi had become very strong, and because of that Vegeta's strongest elite had to train her while Vegeta trained nearby in the same room, mainly to keep the elite for hurting Usagi to bad, and because she wouldn't train without him.

Vegeta smiled/smirked at the memory of when she first started training with the elite.

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

Vegeta was brushing Usagi's hair while he told her about her new trainer. " Will you be wits me when I start twaining vewgeta?" She asked with a slight lisp. " No. I have some training to do. But Raditz won't dare disobey my orders. He is, after all, my bodyguard." He replied.

" But Vegeta!" she whined. " You said my name right Usagi. No buts. And no whining either. I'm sorry, but I can't be there. But I can find a way to if you want it." Vegeta answered. " Could you?!" Usagi said excitedly. " Yes. Now stay here." Vegeta went to find his father, and found him in the throne room giving Raditz instructions to train Usagi.

" Father!" Vegeta said striding into the room, a scowl on his face. " Yes son? What is it this time? Let me guess. It has something to do with that brat Usagi doesn't it?" king Vegeta said rudely. " Yes. I am going train with Usagi. She won't train without me." Vegeta replied, still scowling. "……… Alright. You can train with her." King Vegeta said after about five minutes. " But don't let her get in the way of your training. You still have not powered up into a super saiyan. We are counting on you to defeat Freiza (shouldn't that be Freakza?)."

" Yes father." He replied while walking out the room to get Usagi, with Raditz following.

*~*~*ENDFLASHBACK*~*~*

That had been Year ago, and Usagi had moved to more stronger elites then Raditz, with Vegeta over seeing her training. Raditz had left for a planet called 'earth', where supposedly the Saiyan called Kakarotto had landed a few years ago. He had failed his mission to conquer the planet, and now Raditz was going to see what went wrong. He should have landed on earth a few of hours ago.

Usagi was also going to planet earth, and meet up with Raditz. She had left a month ago, and according to the ships homing signal she was about 2 hours from her destination. Luckily for her, she had left an hour before Freiza had come and destroyed Vegeta-sei. He had taken Vegeta and Nappa hostage, and was using them for whatever he saw fit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Back with Usagi.)

The computer had started the process of waking Usagi. When she finally woke the first thing she did was go to the bathroom. Then she checked the computer. " Looks like I'll be landing in an hour and a half." She said to herself. She sat down the command chair and began to think out loud, to comfort herself.

A month ago she had felt Vegeta-sei's energy diminish into nothing. She had been close when it exploded. Which enabled her sense their energy die. She had also got the shockwave from the planet being destroyed.

Usagi shivered at the memory. She had been to far away to get her ship damaged, but it had slightly damaged her innocence. Freiza ki had shot up, the ki level almost the same as hers, but stronger. Vegeta and Nappa's ki had been on his ship, when she heard and felt it. Thousand's of ki's shot up, and one loud yell, one loud yell of defiance filled the silent space and the surrounding planets around Vegeta-sei, before it was destroyed.

That yell had not been of one person's voice, but it was combined of all of the Saiyans on the planets voices. Only those of saiyan blood are able to produce such a yell. Usagi's cat like eyes glinted in sadness, then in hardcore determination. " Freiza will regret the day he was born when I'm through with him. Oh yeah. I am going to do nothing but training, eating, sleeping, and a little bit of playing from this day forward. Freiza's father king Cold won't even recognize his son's ashes when I'm through with him." She said quietly.

She then gathered what little she had brought with her. She scrambled to the window to see what was beneath her. Below her she could see what looked like a team of warriors standing on an damaged flat ground, there was green guy, " A namek" she reminded herself, and a few others. But the one who caught her attention the most was the little boy standing there, preparing to take off with the namek.

But they all stopped doing what they were about to do when they saw her ship plummeting down towards them.

*~*~*~* Z Warriors POV*~*~*~*

Piccolo was preparing to leave with Gohan when Gohan pointed out something wrong. " Hey Mister Piccolo? What's that?" he asked pointing to a dot in the sky, which was getting closer to them every second.

" But I thought Raditz said that the stronger saiyans were coming in a year!" Krillin shakily said. " He did." Piccolo said grimly. They got into fighting standsis. All that is, except Gohan. He had felt some sort of spark from the ship. It somehow told him that the occupant was friendly, and not trying to take over the planet.

The ship crashed into the ground near them, sending up a spray of dirt over everyone who was standing there. The pods door opened up and every one except Gohan tensed. No, Gohan just went over to the open door, much to everyone's protest, and stuck his hand out to the occupant inside it.

To the z warrior's surprise, a small girlish hand, which was about the same size as Gohans, excepted. A young girl who looked to be about Gohans age stepped out. She had blond hair that went down to her midback, she was wearing a pure silver gi with a yin yang 

{You know, pure white on one side, pure black on the other. And they have a dot in them, a black dot for the white, a white dot for the black.} on the front of it. There was a light brown tail, which was streaked with silver happily waving back and forth between her legs.

Her eyes were just like a cats, yellow. Needless to say, the z warriors were very shocked. They had been expecting some other macho guy, not a little 4 year old.

Hey, sorry this took so long. Please don't kill me. * Hides behind boulder* uh, thanks for the other reviews that you gave. Ya think you can give me some more? Anyway, I am going to bed. Good night. R&R.


	4. Part:4

All right! Another chapter just for the peeps who care! Thank you for the other reviews! On with the fic… I said on with the fic!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girl's eyes were what shocked them the most. They were playful, but there was a deep sadness in them. " Hello. My name is Gohan. What's yours?" Gohan asked letting go of her hand. " My name is Usagi. Nice to meet you Gohan." The girl replied. " Hey guys it's ok. She isn't going to try and take over the planet, like Raditz tried to." Gohan told the tense Z warriors.

" Raditz was here?" Usagi asked curiously. " Yes. He came here and tried to take over the planet, and ended up getting killed along with his brother, who is coming back to fight the other saiyans like you." Piccolo said flatly. Usagi blinked. And blinked again. " Uhhh, I don't get it." She said.

Piccolo sighed, then grabbed Gohan, who waved goodbye, and flew off to train him who know where. " We'll explain later. First we should go and let Bulma tell Chi Chi the bad news." Yamcha said. " Chout Zu and I are going to go and train for the other saiyans, so we'll see you in a year." Tien said wisely flying off before Bulma exploded.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TELL CHI CHI!? IF I HAVE TO TELL HER THEN I AM USING YOU AS MY PERSONAL SHIELD YAMCHA!!!!!" (Guess who) Bulma shouted, nearly deafening poor Usagi who was standing near by.

" Ow, my ears." Usagi whined. " Sorry Usagi, but Yamcha can be so stupid sometimes. Come on, you can take a ride home with me." Bulma apologized.

Usagi and Bulma walked into the helicopter that she had just popped out of one of her dino caps. " Hey guys, I'm going to go and train, so see you later." Krillin said flying off.

Bulma and Usagi got in the chopper and they flew off, while Bulma told Usagi about the z warriors and about the fight that just occurred, and in return Usagi told Bulma about her life. It wasn't very detailed, but it was basically correct. Bulma continued talking to Usagi, with Yamcha following them. After about an hour's worth of flying they finally landed on Capsule Corporation's (from now on it's CC) front lawn, where they found Yamcha training in the front yard. When they got inside Bulma introduced Usagi to her parents.

" Mom, Dad, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is my mother and my father." She said. " Pleased to meet you Usagi. Would you like some cookies?" Mss. Briefs said. " Okay!" Usagi chirped. As Usagi chowed down on the cookie's, then the food that was offered to her, a resounding "' WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOKU'S DEAD, AND YOU HAD BETTER TAKE ME TO MY GOHAN BEFORE SOMEONE GETS IN BIG TROUBLE!'"

A little while later found Chi Chi unconscious on the bed, and Usagi with a bandage on her head, while Ms. Briefs cooked dinner with a little help from there cook's.

Why you might ask, the reason is, Chi Chi fainted, and Usagi's ear got hurt from the volume of the scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK! I know, still to short. But I wanted it to get out before Christmas. And, I am going to add one extra word to the title because there are 5 fics called The Princess. So, from now one it will be The Silver Princess. Not much of a difference, but I will let you decide and tell you in the next chapter. Have a Merry Xmas Everyone! R&R!!!!


	5. The SHOPPING Trip!

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!  
I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time, so i am  
really sorry about that. I'm not sure how often i'll be able to  
update this story, but i wil try often. U probably want to go   
on reading, so here's chapter 5! And never mind about changing  
the title.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Usagi finished stuffing her face with the food that was offered  
to her, Bulma took her shopping. " I'm going to take you to get new  
clothes." Bulma said," Cause after all, if you are going to be living   
us, you can't just walk around wearing a gi all day." " I can't? Why not?" Usagi asked. " Because, your only 4 years old. Besides, what kind of person would i be if i let you walk around in rags every day?" Bulma anwsered. "And when we come back, we can decorate your room!"  
  
" Thank you! Hey, is that the shopping mall Bulma?" Usagi asked. " Yup, sure is!" Bulma replied. While they were at the shopping mall, they got a lot of clothes for Usagi, taking they're time. " Hey Bulma, can we go eat now? We have gone into every store here!"  
  
" Alright Usagi, we can go eat. Tell you what though, if you don't eat the food court out of business, then i promise to take you to the amusment park. Okay?" Bulma said. " Okay!" Usagi chirped. Amazingly, Usagi didn't eat the whole food court out of business, meaning she could go the the park.  
  
Usagi found great interest in watching one ride called Roller Coaster Ride Of Horror, while they were waiting in line to get tickets. There were 5 buff looking guys and one scared skinny looking guy waiting to get on it. One of the big guys, the one with the big ugly afro(hint hint) was proclaiming that nothing could scare them, while the sinny guy pointed out that the fact that the had showers, were giving out free pants and underwear and had maintence people switching seats that the people were just on with clean new ones should prove that it was very scary. They of course, didn't listen. A few minutes later, they came out and all but the skinny guy grabbed the clothes and went in the bathroom to shower, there pant suspicously darker in some places.  
  
Once they reached the head of the line and Bulma paid for there tickets, they headed for the RCROH, Usagi dragging a unknowing Bulma behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little while later they got back and began to decorate Usagis room. That is, Usagis telling Bulma how she wanted her room decorated and Bulma telling her newest invention through the computer. The end result was quite satisfying, not counting the blowing up in Bulmas lab once it was done. By that time, though, Usagi had to go to sleep in her room.  
  
Her room was painted to resemble the night sky, complete with little dots for stars. Up in the center of her the light was shaped in a circle( i know u guys have seen that type before). She also had a balcony(lucky her) on one side of the walls. The curtains helping to cover it matched the rest of the walls, of course. Her bed was the four poster type, with the covers being a light blue with silver crescent moons on it. Her desk and dresser were both white oak, the dresser being near the bed and the desk being near the door. She also had a full length mirror on the back of the door.  
  
Usagi smiled at the arangement, and fell asleep, hugging her only keepsake.  
  
'FlashBack'  
  
Usagi was about 3 years old, and training with Radditz, while Vegeta was on his way back from a mission. Usagi wasn't using her full strengh, with the memory of the incident with Nappa last year still fresh in her mind. Her big brother couldn't stop laughing, but king Vegeta had punished her for destroying the room. Vegeta had managed to get her out of it early though.  
  
She was going easy, but Radditz was taking advantige of it and was hurting her. Radditz knocked her unconsious, but not before she had done serious damage to him, and he threw into her room before going back to train. When Vegeta got back he first went to go check on Usagi, who come to a little while ago. No one said anything o Vegeta out of fear from him about the mysterious bag he was holding.  
  
When Vegeta got to Usagi's room he was, to put it mildly, upset at Radditz.  
  
" When i get my hand on Radditz he will pay!" Vegeta growled. " Its alright big brother, i'm okay." Usagi said while she was cuddling up to him. " Well, if you get to him before i do, make sure to give a beating, got it?" Vegeta said to the little girl who had attached herself to his side.  
  
" Okay! Whats in the bag?" Usagi chirped. " Its a little something for you, but you had better not tell anyone, okay?" Vegeta anwsered. " Okay." She happily said. He pulled out what looked like a stuffed black cat that had a crescent moon on its forehead, and handed it to her. Usagi grabbed it with a big grin and proceded to give a thanks that lasted about five minutes.  
  
'EndFlashback'  
  
Usagi had made sure to grab the stuffed cat, or jewel as she called it before going to CC with Bulma. When Bulma checked on her later, she still had that big grin, even though she was sound asleep.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! So i have established the fact that i am not dead, even though all of my fans probably are. I had a bit of trouble with the fact that somehow i went from quite little Virginia to the Big Apple. Bit confusing, don't u agree? Vegeta might have seemed a bit OCC but he is protective of his little sis. and reason why this chapter is so short is because i am on my cousins computer while she is at work( with her permission, of course), and she has the dail up service. I will try to write more chapters, which i can do if i write the chapter on my own computer and put on floppy, but that experiment will have to wait. I have to go, sorry, but i will try to updat soon!!! 


End file.
